The Clinical Core of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) provides state-of-the-art diagnostic evaluation of all patients with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related illnesses, but with a major focus on systematic characterization of preclinical and early stages of AD. The ADRC has several unique strengths including availability of the Wisconsin Registry for Alzheimer's Prevention (WRAP) - a large registry of adult, asymptomatic children of patients with AD, who are genetically predisposed toward developing the disease. The Clinical Core facilitates the scientific mission of the WRAP by referring adult children of recently-diagnosed AD patients for potential enrollment in the registry, and by performing diagnostic evaluations on all WRAP participants suspected of developing either Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) or dementia. Another unique strength of the Wisconsin ADRC is easy access to large ethnically diverse populations, and those living in rural communities of Wisconsin. In collaboration with the Minority Recruitment Satellite Program (MRSP), the Clinical Core targets recruitment of low income, rural, and minority populations and provides comprehensive clinical care to these underserved groups. The primary objectives of the Clinical Core include the following: Specific Aim 1: To establish a pool of well- characterized patients with MCI, mild late-onset AD and related illnesses, and age-matched healthy controls as well as middle-aged adults with a parental history of AD to support various aspects of translational research in dementia. Specific Aim 2: To provide an infrastructure, unique resources and services to facilitate research in preclinical and early diagnosis, and progression of AD. Specific Aim 3: To establish and support an effective outreach system to serve low-income and minority populations as well as those residing in rural communities of Wisconsin. Specific Aim 4: To actively participate in the process of obtaining consent for autopsy and tissue donations to support clinical-pathologic research. Specific Aim 5: To promote collaborative research across the UW campus and with other ADCs around the country, and facilitate sharing of data with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Clinical Core of the Wisconsin ADRC will create a cohort of well characterized subjects with AD, MCI and age-matched controls. It will utilize state-of-the-art expertise and resources to accomplish all its objectives. The ADRC targets one of the most devastating diseases known to afflict humans.